Without Words
by belle391
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa had liked Tomoyo Daidouji for years now but when Tomoyo announced that she and her mother will be on a trip for two months, he decided to tell her how he really feels only to find out something about Tomoyo that'll make him hate her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there mina! So here's my newest story Without Words. I hope you'll like it and I'll be uploading new chapters of this story every three days since the first five chappies were already finish. Please review after reading it…

0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 1**

This story happened after all the Clow Cards had already turned into Sakura Cards. Now that 3 years had passed, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were now in highschool and just like always those four were inseparable.

"Tomoyo-chan, how about we go to the newly opened ice cream shop after school? Chiharu and the others said that the ice cream there was very delicious!" Sakura said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay Sakura-chan, should we go and invite the boys as well?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with her mischievous grin.

"Of course!" Sakura assured her.

So, Tomoyo and Sakura headed to their class room to invite Eriol and Syaoran.

"Hey there you two, would you like to come with us at the newly opened ice cream shop?" Sakura asked the boys.

"If it's not going to be a bother for the two of you then I'd love to come." Eriol told them.

"If this evil sorcerer is coming then I'll be coming as well." Syaoran exclaimed.

"Is my cute little descendant somewhat afraid that I might steal his precious cherry blossom away from him?" Eriol asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Syaoran replied.

"Yeah and besides I'm more interested in Tomoyo-san." Eriol replied while playing with Tomoyo's hair.

"Cut the crap Eriol! If you ever touch Tomoyo-chan, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Syaoran shouted.

"Relax Syaoran-kun, I doubt that he'll be able to touch me even if he's the reincarnation of the greatest magician." Tomoyo told them with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Okay enough of that everyone let's go to the ice cream shop!" Sakura said while dragging everyone out of their classroom.

**Later…**

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan I forgot that I had something to do today, I'm afraid I'll not be able to join you." Tomoyo told her cousin.

"Can't you do it some other time?" Sakura asked her with disappointment written all over her face.

"Sorry I can't. Then, I'll just see you at school tomorrow!" Tomoyo told them and immediately dashed off away from them.

"I also forgot Sakura-chan but I also had something to do at home and I have to go home now. Just enjoy the two of you okay? Bye!" Eriol also said and dashed off as well.

"Mou and I thought that we'll be able to spend some time here." Sakura said still oblivious to the plot that Tomoyo and Eriol was planning.

"I guess we just have to go ourselves. Shall we?" Syaoran asked Sakura while offering his hand.

**Meanwhile with Tomoyo…**

Tomoyo was walking to the path towards her house when someone called out to her.

"Tomoyo-san!"

"Eriol-kun what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I thought that you're planning on giving them some time alone with each other that's why you left?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I really have something to do but if you would like how about I invite you for a tea at our house?" Tomoyo asked him.

"That would be great! Thanks Tomoyo-san." Eriol accepted her invitation.

Their walk towards the Daidouji mansion is just a short walk since it's only a five minute walk from where the new ice cream shop is. When they arrive at the mansion their tea was already made as if the maids knew that they'll have a guest.

"Tomoyo-san, the day after tomorrow is your birthday right?"

"Yeah." Was all that Tomoyo said.

"Do you have any plans on your birthday?" Eriol asked her again.

"Knowing Sakura-chan, I'm sure she's planning a surprise party for me right? And my mom also wants to travel as a celebration for my birthday." Tomoyo told him.

"Tomoyo-san you really are incredible but putting that matter aside where does your mother want to go and for how long?" Eriol asked her while taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm not exactly sure where but I guess we have to be away for about two months." Tomoyo told Eriol who almost choked on his tea.

"Two months?! How about you're studies and Sakura-chan I'm sure she'll be very upset when she found out about it. Can't you just go there in just about a week or just a couple of days?" Eriol tried to persuade to just stay and not go. He didn't know what he'll do during those two months that his plum will be away.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I can't it's more like a need for me to go." Tomoyo said to Eriol who now looks like his worlds were crushed into pieces. "Eriol-kun, I'll only be gone for two months it's not as if I'll never come back and please don't tell Sakura-chan about it well at least not before my birthday." Tomoyo added.

"Alright Tomoyo-san I will not tell her." Eriol assured her.

"Okay let's just forget about it for a while, would you like some more?" Tomoyo offered him some more tea.

"No thanks Tomoyo-san but I'm afraid I should go home now if I ever want to see my house in one piece." Eriol told her while standing up.

"I guess Nokuru-chan and Spinel-san never change." Tomoyo told him amused that his guardians were the same as ever.

"I guess you could say that. So I'll just see you tomorrow." He said and then he kissed her hand.

"Yeah see you!"

**The day of Tomoyo's birthday**

(since nothing special happened yesterday)

"Tomoyo-san, Sakura-chan told me to invite you for tea at my house. So, would you like to come?"Eriol asked Tomoyo with a smirk all over his face.

"Of course I'll come. The surprise will not be complete if I didn't come right? So, what do you think my reaction should be? Shocked or maybe I could just cry?" Tomoyo asked while trying not to laugh at her own joke.

"Maybe you could just faint from the shock that'll make them believe it more." Eriol joined in her little joke.

When they arrived at Eriol's manor, as they had expected, everyone greeted Tomoyo a happy birthday. His manor was decorated with banners and flowers, and on his garden is where the party will be held. The party was a blast; they had played games like truth or dare where Eriol dared Li to say that Eriol is amazing, which was the cause of his newly bruised cheek. Before the party ends, Tomoyo thought that it's about time to tell them about her trip with her mother.

"Everyone thank you for this great party that you had organized for me. I'm really happy to know that I had such great friends like you. Now before all of go home I just wanted all of you to know that tomorrow my mom and I are planning to celebrate my birthday tomorrow and we'll be gone for about two months. I'm sorry for not telling all of you earlier but I don't want to ruin this party that you're planning. I'm really sorry!" Tomoyo said and she bowed her head while apologizing.

Sakura went towards her and hug her. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, I know that you don't see your mom that much. So, just promise us that you'll call or write everyday okay? We're going to miss you Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan is right. We'll really miss you even if it's just for two months." Eriol with his now healed cheek said.

"Tomoyo-chan just be careful there okay?" Syaoran told her.

"I will Syaoran-kun. And thanks again Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun and everyone for understanding." Tomoyo told them.

**At the airport…**

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! I'm really going to miss you call me as soon as you get there okay?" Sakura told her best friend while capturing her in a tight hug.

"By the way Tomoyo-chan, where exactly are you going?" Syaoran asked since they still don't know where she's going.

"Well, we're now headed to Hawaii and maybe after that we'll go to Greece and maybe somewhere else in Europe." Sonomi answered in place of her daughter.

"I hope you'll both have a wonderful time Daidouji-sama." Eriol, who had been unusually quiet; finally said.

"You're so polite like always Hiragizawa-san." Sonomi complimented Eriol.

Just then they heard Tomoyo and Sonomi's flight being called.

"Well. I guess that's our cue. Goodbye everyone and take care!" Tomoyo said while waving goodbye to them.

"I'm going to miss you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled but unfortunately Tomoyo couldn't hear it since they had already entered the airport or so they thought.

"Tomoyo-sama those friends of yours are really fun to watch. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonomi asked Tomoyo.

"Of course and besides they're not my friends I'm just using them remember?" Tomoyo told her companion.

0o0o0o0o0

Okay, so there's the first chapter for this story. Did you like it? I hope you do and please review….


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there everyone!!! So here's the second chapter for this fan fiction Without Words. Before I give you the newest chapter I would like to thank James Birdsong for always giving reviews on my works and poochyyxx__ for being my first reviewer. I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank those of you who had subscribed to this story and also had subscribed to me. You had certainly made my day._

_So, without further delay, I give you the second chapter of Without Words._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura._

_P. S. – five reviews will give you the next chapter so keep reviewing everyone…_

Chapter 2

Eriol was sitting on his chair and staring blankly at the now empty seat in front of him.

"Eriol!" he heard someone called his name out but he didn't pay much attention to it and he just kept on wandering off to his own Tomoyo world._ 'I wonder what she's doing right now?'_ he thought to himself but someone had pushed him off of his chair that had caused him to return back to the real world.

"Huh? Oh Sakura-chan and my cute little descendant, why did you pushed me off of my chair?" he said accusingly to his two friends.

"For your information Mr. Hiragizawa, we had been calling out your name for the last 15 minutes and you're not even responding. Is there any chance that you're thinking of my best friend?" Sakura asked him with an I-know-something-that-you-didn't-tell-us look.

"Okay I give up. What's the use of hiding it now right? It's just not the same without Tomoyo-san here." He replied looking again on the empty chair in front of him.

"Is that all?" Syaoran raised one of his brows.

"Syaoran! That's not nice! If Eriol-kun doesn't want to tell us then don't force him!" Sakura scolded her boyfriend though it is clear that she didn't mean what she had just said.

"Both of you were really torturing me. Alright I'll admit it! I like her! Are you two happy now?" As Eriol looked at his two friends he saw them with big grins on their faces.

"Finally he had admitted it! How about we celebrate later after class?" Sakura asked the two boys while jumping up and down.

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea. So Eriol, when do you plan to tell her?" Syaoran faced Eriol.

"Actually, I was thinking of telling her when she returns here." Eriol told the two of them but it seems like Sakura was not listening at all.

"I have a better idea! How about you tell her while she's on her trip with her mom! With our magic we can easily locate where she is and teleport you there. Oh! It'll be very romantic!" she told them with sparkles in her eyes.

"I guess that'll work. So we better start planning it. Eriol when do you think you want to do this?" Syaoran who's unbelievably into the whole plan as well, asked Eriol.

"How about three days from now? I have to give them some bonding time before I just come in front of them and start confessing." Eriol told the two and with that they started planning for the big day.

The next day they continued on planning for Eriol's big confession but they seem to have some trouble on locating where Tomoyo might be. This had been their problem until the supposedly date that Eriol would confess but to no avail they can't locate the raven haired Daidouji heiress.

"Oh you don't think something had happened to Tomoyo-chan right?" Sakura asked, worried for her best friend's safety.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure they're just fine. Maybe it's just that they are in a very faraway place that our magic can't reach." Syaoran assured his girlfriend.

"Let's just try again maybe we can now find her." Eriol told the two.

The three of them formed a circle and chanted some words to show them where Tomoyo is. If they don't have any trouble at all with finding Tomoyo, just one of them might have been enough to do all the spells they need, but the two boys noticed that it seems like there's a barrier that's preventing them from finding where the Daidouji heiress is. After they had finished the spell, a light appeared in the middle of their circle and a blurred image of somewhat like a house appeared.

"Where's Tomoyo-chan? Why can we only see a blurred house?" Sakura asked the two boys who also seemed to be in deep thought.

"That house is exactly like the house that's near in my house in London. I'm sure of it! Then that's all I need, I'll go there right now." Eriol told them but before they could reply, he was already out of sight.

**Meanwhile with Tomoyo two days ago….**

"Tomoyo-sama, all the preparations had just finished we can now start your coming of age ceremony." Sonomi told her, what everyone in Tomoeda know as her daughter.

"Okay I'll go there now. Is Uncle Akira already there?" Tomoyo asked while getting her things that she'll need in her coming of age ceremony.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama."

Tomoyo and Sonomi headed down the stairs to meet a hall full of pale colored people and at the end of the hall is a young man with dark brown hair, amethyst eyes like Tomoyo and who look like he's just about a few years older than the raven haired girl. As Tomoyo walked towards the end of the hall, the people around her were bowing they respect to her. When she reach the end of the hall where the young man was, she smiled in recognition to the man.

"It's good to see you again Tomoyo-chan. You've grown very pretty." The young man said.

"It's good to see you too as well Uncle Akira. Shall we start?" Tomoyo asked the man she called uncle and the latter nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming to my niece's coming of age ceremony. So, in behalf of my brother and his wife I'll lead this ceremony." He said as he faced Tomoyo once again and he leaned towards her. Tomoyo on the other hand tilted her head to show her neck and in just a matter of seconds, her uncle had bitten her neck that made her pass out.

"Now that the ceremony had started, I want you to enjoy the celebration while we wait for my precious niece to wake up from her slumber." Akira told the crowd of people while gently laying Tomoyo on the sofa near them.

As Akira had told them, the guests had enjoyed the party while waiting for Tomoyo to wake up. They had danced, talked and drank some unique kind of drink. Everyone had stopped what they're doing when they heard Tomoyo slightly waking up.

"Great now that Tomoyo had finally woken up, I would now present you my niece Tomoyo Daidouji, now officially a pure blood." Akira announced to the crowd.

**Now let's go back to the present…**

Tomoyo was walking along the halls of her new home when her throat, felt like it was burning. Without even thinking, she had run towards where the cause of her pain in her throat is coming from. When he reached the entrance of the hall she saw a man with midnight blue hair facing her. Though she knew that she know the man, her mind was somewhat over powered with the intense thirst and the burning feeling on her throat. So, without even giving the man a chance to run away, she had launched toward the man and sank her teeth towards the neck of the man. At that time she could only hear a very familiar voice call out her name.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

_0o0o0o0_

_I hope you liked this newest chapter. Again I would like to thank those who had reviewed and subscribed! Arigatou! I would just to remind you that five reviews will give you the next chapter. So please review…._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura…

Chapter 3

"Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol managed to say before slipping to unconsciousness.

"Tomoyo-sama, please stop it you'll kill him." Sonomi pleaded from behind her.

"Oh my, Sonomi take him to the guest room and aid some treatments for him." Tomoyo ordered calmly despite the fact that she almost killed her classmate.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama." Sonomi obeyed and she lifted Eriol's unconscious body with just one hand.

"Tomoyo, who is that?" Akira asked Tomoyo who seemed to recognize the boy from somewhere.

"He's one of my classmates and he's a sorcerer as well but I wonder what he's doing here." Tomoyo answered.

"I assume that you lost control over your thirst that you drank his blood?" Akira concluded.

"Yes I did lost control maybe I should hunt for blood now before I lose my control again." Tomoyo confirmed.

"I suppose you had to. Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

"No thanks and besides you're quite busy here. I'll just ask Yuko to come with me." Tomoyo said.

"Alright but be careful okay?" Akira told Tomoyo with worry written all over his face.

"Don't worry about me uncle I'll be just fine. I'm a royalty remember?" Tomoyo assured him.

0o0o0o0

Tomoyo and a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, was walking in the poorer part of the city where thieves and thugs were everywhere. The girl that Tomoyo is with is taller than her by two feet. When they arrive at a small toy shop, they saw a group of thugs beating up an old man who they assumed is the owner of the small shop.

"Please just take what you want and don't kill me I have a family that depends on me." The old man begged but the thugs just kept on beating the poor old man up.

"Shut up old man! We'll do whatever we want here and if you don't want us to hurt your family, you'll just shut up." One of the thugs that Tomoyo assumed as their leader said.

"Don't you have any mercy on the poor old man? If I were you I'll just stop beating him and find something decent thing to do with my life!" Tomoyo said to the thugs.

"My, what a beautiful lady but who are you to tell us what to do?" The leader of the thug said while lifting her chin up to make her look at him in the eye.

"Let's just say that I might be the one to cause your own death. Now let go of me or else." Tomoyo threatened the leader but he seemed to not take it seriously.

"Or else what? Hahaha you're a brave one little princess but we'll not listen to any of your words no matter what you say." The leader of the thugs replied.

"Alright then but don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Tomoyo said and with just a swish of her hand the leader of the thugs had flown to the other end of the shop. Seeing that their leader had been beaten in just one swift move, the rest of the thugs had approached Tomoyo to attack her but Yuko had blocked them before they even reach her. All of them had attacked Yuko at the same time but just like what happened to their leader, they had flown to the other end of the shop as well with just one move of her hand.

"Yuko remember not to kill them. I need them alive." Tomoyo reminded Yuko.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama." Yuko assured her and she quickly picked the thugs up in both her hands and brought them outside the shop.

"Sir, are you alright? Here let me help you." Tomoyo told the old man while offering her hand.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You're so strong." The old man said to Tomoyo.

"Thank you as well. I'll send someone to treat you're wounds later." Tomoyo told the old man.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that; I can't burden you with this little thing." The old man tried to refuse her.

"Don't be silly mister, it's no burden at all and besides I was able to benefit as well." Tomoyo told the man.

"Then thank you again little miss but if it's not too much to ask may I know your name?" the old man said.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji but I have to leave now, I'll just send someone here later okay? Good bye mister!" Tomoyo said and immediately went out of the shop when she felt her thirst again.

0o0o0o0

"Tomoyo-sama, welcome back." Sonomi greeted her mistress.

"Thank you Sonomi. How's Eriol, has he woken up yet?" Tomoyo asked her.

"No not yet Tomoyo-sama but I guess he'll wake up in just a couple of minutes." Sonomi assured her.

"Then I guess by that time he'll bombard me with a lot of questions." Tomoyo said to no one in particular.

"Tomoyo-sama I had already put the thugs in the hall now and by the looks of it, they may wake up in just a couple of minutes." Yuko said once she approached her mistress.

"Okay, I'll go there now." Tomoyo said before darting off to the main hall.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh, where are we?" One of the thugs which we'll just call thug A said when he finally awoken.

"I don't know either, boss wake up." Thug B said while shaking their leader.

"Hmmm, what happened where are we?" the leader said after waking up and soon the rest of the thugs had woken up.

"You're in my home and as to what you're doing here, let's just say you're going to quench my thirst." Tomoyo said while sitting in what looked like a throne to the thugs.

"You're that girl! What are you?!" The leader of the thugs asked her accusingly.

"My, now you're afraid of me? Back at the toy store you're mocking me and now you're scared?" Tomoyo asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!" Thug A and B said together.

"Wow, you really changed a lot but as I said before I'll be the cause of your death and I don't intend to change that. So, shall we begin?" Tomoyo said before launching towards the leader and she sank her teeth in his neck and soon drank his blood out of his body. The rest of the thugs just watched in fear as they saw each one of them slowly being killed by the girl with them. When all of them were drained out of their blood, Tomoyo felt her thirst go away.

"That felt good. I no longer feel the burning in my throat." Tomoyo said. "Eriol-kun I know you're watching me the whole time you can come out now." Tomoyo called out to him.

"Tomoyo-san, how dare you kill those innocent people?!" Eriol accused her while pointing to the lifeless bodies of the thugs.

"What's wrong with that? Is it wrong to drink when you're thirsty?" Tomoyo dared him.

"I can't believe I liked you before! That's the same reason why I hate you vampires! You just do whatever you want without even thinking of what will be the causes of your actions are!" Eriol shouted at her.

"Well, if that's what you believe I don't care about it. You can believe whatever you want to." Tomoyo replied calmly.

"I'm sure Sakura will hate as well when she found out about this!" Eriol threatened her.

"Go ahead and tell her but I will not be able to assure you her safety if she ever finds out about this." Tomoyo said to him in her calm voice again.

"I can't believe that I had been friends with you! You're a monster and a murderer just like the rest of your kind!" Eriol shouted back.

"Whoever said that I had been friend with you?" Tomoyo calmly asked.

"Whatever!" Eriol said.

"Oh and just to make things clear, if I were you I really wouldn't meddle with my own affairs just be a good boy and just do whatever I tell you." Tomoyo threatened him.

"And if I don't listen to you?" Eriol dared her.

"Well, let's just say I'll lessen the population of the ones that you care about." Tomoyo told him with an evil grin.

"You're a monster!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Thank you, and from now on you'll be my servant." Tomoyo said before leaving him behind.

0o0o0o0o0

After finding out about the truth of Tomoyo's identity, Eriol just came back to his room.

"I can't believe that we had been fooled by her! She's such a monster, threatening me with killing my friends! She's definitely no different from the vampire that had killed my mom!" Eriol shouted again to no one in particular.

*flashback*

Six years old Eriol Hiragizawa was running towards his home while holding a bouquet of flowers on his right hand since today is a special day for his mom. It's Keiko Hiragizawa's birthday and he's planning to surprise his mother with the bouquet of flowers. Just when he was near his home, he suddenly got a feeling that something's bad is happening. He ran faster; afraid that something had happened to his mother but when he got there, he's already too late. He saw his own mother lying dead on the floor with blood spread all over her body. Then he saw another figure near his mother's corpse. The figure near his mother is no doubt a man. The man had a dark brown hair and amethyst eyes and when he looked closely at the man he saw some blood in the man's clothes and hands. He also saw some blood dripping down the man's mouth and he had immediately concluded that the man in front of him was a vampire.

*end of flashback*

"Mother, I'll get revenge for your death. I promise." Eriol said before sleeping.

0o0o0o0o0

That's all for the third chapter of this fic I hope you had liked it! Oh and you'll have the next chapter if I received 8 (eight) reviews. Also I would like to thank those who had reviewed this fic.

_poochyyxx_

_James Birdsong_

_asteriaphoebe_

_Spinel_745_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there everyone wow you're fast reviewers before I you read the next chapter I would like to say some things first._

_James Birdsong - I'm really thankful that you always review my works. You're one of my very precious readers here. So here's a hug! XD_

_Shanaa12 – thanks for the review. Did you suspect that Tomoyo could be a vampire from the second chapter? Because I had put a hint there. Oh and about the antagonist in this story I'll not tell you yet since it may ruin the suspense but this fic will be full of misunderstandings between Tomoyo and Eriol… there I had given you a hint… XP_

_Spinel_745 – I'm sorry I haven't put suppi-chan in these previous chapters but when they come back to Tomoeda I'll be sure to put him there and yeah poor Tomoyo she's being hated by Eriol._

_And everyone when I received _**12 reviews**_ I'll give you the next chapter…_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura…_

**Chapter 4**

"Eriol, could you buy these things from this list? I kind of miss the Japanese food already." Tomoyo ordered Eriol with a little bit of teasing tone.

"Fine! Whatever you said you witch!" Eriol said with all the hatred that he could manage.

"Oh how cute of my little servant but I'm a vampire not a witch." Tomoyo teased him once again.

"Whatever!" Eriol shouted.

"You're such an obedient servant. Oh and Aerish would you mind accompanying Eriol to the market?" Tomoyo said facing the black haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Yes mistress." The girl said while bowing her head.

0o0o0o0

"Huh? The items in this list were all foods?" Eriol said with pure confusion.

"Even if we are vampires, we can eat and live with human food only but of course it's much more satisfying when we drink human blood." Aerish told him.

"You know I can do all this without your help. So, you can come back to your evil mistress." Eriol noted with bitterness.

"The mistress is a very kind and gentle person so don't say things like that towards the mistress. You don't know her." Aerish told him a little bit pissed by what Eriol had said.

"Maybe I don't but I know enough things about her to know that she's just like any other of her kind." Eriol said leaving the pissed Aerish behind.

0o0o0o0

"Aerish, why are you back already? Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"He said he'll be fine by himself so I let him be." Aerish replied still a bit pissed by what Eriol had said earlier.

"It'll be getting dark soon and there are a lot of vampires here right now. Look for him if he doesn't come back in one hour." Tomoyo told her three servants.

0o0o0o0

"She said I don't know her? Hmpf… What more is there to know? She's a vampire, the one that we sorcerers were bound to keep away from humans. They're just a couple of pests in this world that needs to be cleaned." Eriol said with disgust.

"So, we're just pests for you little sorcerer?" A man with dark hair and eyes with matching pale skin said.

"Yes so what about it?" Eriol said.

"Maybe it's time to teach you a little lesson." Another man said with the same features as the previous man.

"You can try if you want but I bet I can beat all of you up!" Eriol said when another man came out of view. He reached for his sun key in his pocket but he remembered that Tomoyo had gotten it from him earlier before he had gone out. Realizing that he's in a bit trouble, he tried to think of a way to get away from the three vampires in front of him. He figured that there's no chance of getting away from the three so the only way of surviving is by fighting the three vampires in which he had little chance of winning. Eriol had grabbed the first thing that his hand had reached which he found out was just a rotten French bread.

"Oh so you're fighting us with a piece of bread? Sorry to disappoint you little sorcerer but we'll not be defeated with just a mere bread." The first vampire said to him before launching towards him and before he knew it the first vampire was already in front of him. The vampire hit his stomach that made him cough out some blood.

"I thought you can beat us up?" The second vampire asked him before hitting him on his cheeks.

"You're blood smells good for a rotten sorcerer like you I can't control myself anymore." The third vampire said while licking his lips.

"Hey be sure to give us some as well." The first vampire said.

"Of course all of us will have a fair share of his blood." The third vampire assured the other two vampires. He was about to sink his teeth on Eriol's neck when he heard a voice order him to stop.

"Stop whatever you're doing right now! He's my servant and I don't want you to touch 'my' servant!" Tomoyo said to the three vampires.

"Tomoyo-sama, we're sorry we didn't know but he's speaking ill things about our kinds that we're not able to control ourselves." The second vampire told Tomoyo while kneeling down on his knees with the other two vampires.

"Don't worry I forgive you. I'll be the one to punish his little act and don't worry I won't go easy on him. Now all of you go home now." Tomoyo ordered them.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama." All three of them said at the same time before leaving.

"It seems like you need a severe punishment my little servant." Tomoyo said to Eriol but she didn't get a response from him.

"Let's see what should I do with you? I can let you clean up the whole house or maybe hmmm… oh yeah you're going to serve me even when we return to our school. You'll make me my lunch and clean up and be beside me all the time." Tomoyo said with an evil grin written all over her face.

"I don't care anymore just say whatever you want to say." Eriol told Tomoyo.

"You really are a very obedient servant! I had decided since I'm now able to control my thirst very well, we can go back to Tomoeda in about a week or two!" Tomoyo decided.

"The sooner I leave from this place the better." Eriol grunted.

"Great! You also agree on whatever I say! You really are a great servant!" Tomoyo said in a teasing tone.

0o0o0o0o0

"Here's your dinner." Eriol said while putting a plate in front of Tomoyo.

"I think you're forgetting something my dear little servant." Tomoyo said and for the first time ever, Eriol finally understands how Syaoran felt whenever he calls him his little descendant.

"Here's your dinner Tomoyo-s-s-sa-ma." Eriol struggled to say.

"Oh and Eriol before I forget, I just wanted to make things clear for you. It is true that I hate sorcerers like you but since you are now my servant, you are now my responsibility. So, whatever happens to you from now on, I will be responsible for that. You better think carefully before doing anything." Tomoyo said in an authoritative tone.

0o0o0o0

_What do you think? Did you like it? Just tell me by hitting the review button and typing in what you think about this. Oh and I just want to remind you that 12 reviews will give the next chapter so keep reviewing… I would also like to thank those who had reviewed this work of mine.._

_poochyyxx_

_James Birdsong_

_asteriaphoebe_

_Spinel_745_

_Shanaa12_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there everyone! Thanks for your wonderful reviews by the way._

_Krissy – Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked it! _

_Aisho – yeah Tomoyo does seem evil in this first few chapter but I assure you this were all just misunderstandings._

_Spinel_745 - Thanks again for the review!_

_I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!_

_Oh and I just wanted to say that _**16 reviews**_ will give you the newest chapter so Please after reading, hit the review button…_

**Chapter 5**

"It's time to wake up now Tomoyo-sama." Aerish said while opening the window curtains.

"Good morning Aerish. Is there any new requests?" Tomoyo said while rubbing her eyes.

"None Tomoyo-sama and Akira-sama also said that he'll not be able to come back today." Aerish told Tomoyo.

"I see, has Eriol woken up yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not yet Tomoyo-sama and can I give you some advice?" Aerish asked Tomoyo.

"Okay go ahead." Tomoyo gave her permission.

"I suggest that you loosen up a bit on teasing Eriol-kun. He might hate you even more." Aerish told her.

"It's just fine since he already hates me and besides I hate him as well so what's the difference?" Tomoyo told her.

"There's a big difference Tomoyo-sama." Aerish said.

"Huh? Anyway, could you go to Eriol and bring him breakfast? He might not eat breakfast again. I want you to make sure that he eats his breakfast." Tomoyo ordered.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama." Aerish said before leaving Tomoyo's room.

0o0o0o0

"I see that you're now awake. Here's your breakfast." Aerish said while holding a tray of food.

"Did your evil mistress tell you to bring that to me?" Eriol asked Aerish.

"Yes and Tomoyo-sama is a nice and gentle person. So please bear that in mind."Aerish told him.

"Tomoyo? A nice and gentle person? How can she be like that when she's not even a person?" Eriol said to Aerish not believing what Aerish had just said.

"Do you want to know how I became a vampire?" Aerish asked him.

"Just do what you want."

"It happened when Tomoyo-sama was just seven years old."

*flashback*

A black haired girl with dark brown eyes was sitting in the side of the streets in the wintery night. She had a very frail and ragged body. The girl looked like she's a seventeen year old girl.

"Please spare me some of your change." The girl said to the passers.

Then the girl felt her stomach ache so much that she can't do anything but just to hug her own tummy as if to ease the pain. Soon she had started coughing continuously with blood coming out of her own mouth with each cough. She was about to give up and just let herself fell into unconsciousness when she felt a small warm hand touch her very cold skin.

"Do you want your life to just end this way or do you want to have a new life?" the little girl before her asked.

"What do you mean?" Aerish managed to say in a very weak voice.

"Let's just say that if I can give you a new life would you accept it?" The little girl asked her.

"Who are you?" Aerish asked her.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji but you look like you need some heat in your body. Sonomi, please carry her to the car." Tomoyo told the woman who had short red hair beside her.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama." Sonomi said to Tomoyo before lifting Aerish towards the car. When they're inside the car, Tomoyo made a little light come put from her little finger and transferred it to Aerish's body.

"Are you feeling much better now?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Yes thank you so much but what did you do?" Aerish said feeling her body getting warm.

"I just gave your body a little warmth. So what's your name?" Tomoyo asked her while arranging some foods in a tray of food.

"You can just call me Aerish. How old are you exactly?" Aerish asked Tomoyo.

"I'm seven years old." Tomoyo answered

"You're just seven years old?! What are you?" Aerish asked her getting more confuse.

"I'm a vampire and that brings us back to my question do you want to be like me?" Tomoyo asked her once again.

"You already gave me a new life so how can I reject your offer. I'll be your loyal servant forever." Aerish promised Tomoyo.

"Thank you Aerish." Tomoyo said.

"It's a pleasure to be able to serve you Tomoyo-sama."

*end of flashback*

"So, she made me a vampire and look at me now. I'm no longer begging for spare changes or even rummaging food from garbage. It's all thanks to Tomoyo-sama. She saved me from dying." Aerish finished her story.

"Oh so she save you from dying? I bet she only did that to have a new servant. She just needed more followers that's why she saved you. Don't think too much of her. She's just pure evil and nothing else." Eriol said to Aerish though it's more like he's trying to convince his self.

0o0o0o0o0

_I know it's a bit short I'm sorry but just tell me what you think by reviewing this work of mine! Thanks again for my wonderful reviewers…_

_poochyyxx_

_James Birdsong_

_asteriaphoebe_

_Spinel_745_

_Shanaa12_

_aisho_


	6. Chapter 6

_Everyone thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Shanaa12 __– Thanks for your review and about your question sorry but I didn't quite understand it. Sorry!_

_dangerette __– Thanks for your review as well. I agree with you the Korean series 'You're Beautiful' was in fact the best! I also can't wait for the second season but will there be another season? Oh and about your question sorry but it's not a songfic about it though listening to the piano version of the song 'Without Words' helps me in writing this fic and that's the main reason for this fic's title._

_Aerish92 __– I'm the author here so it's up to me what to do with my characters! Also I think that it's a suitable character for you to be a beggar! Bwahahaha… Oh and I'm not meanie I'm just plain evil! Evil I tell you and stop scaring my readers! XP_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own cardcaptor Sakura._

_Reminder: _**21 reviews**_ will give you the next chapter…_

Chapter 6

Tomoyo was drinking tea on the living room when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello Daidouji Tomoyo speaking, who's this please?" Tomoyo said to the other line of the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm glad finally I was able to contact you! How are you there?" Sakura said a little bit too loud.

"I'm just fine Sakura-chan. How about you? Is there anything strange that's happening there?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"None that I know of, and before I forgot did you saw Eriol-kun there?" Sakura asked with sparkles around her.

"Yeah I met him; in fact he's staying here with us." Tomoyo said getting a new idea on teasing Eriol.

"Really? Did he say anything to you? I mean why is he staying there?" Sakura asked getting more excited.

"Oh here's Eriol-kun, I'll let you talk to him and he'll answer 'all' your questions." Tomoyo said emphasizing the word all.

Tomoyo handed the phone to Eriol which he had refused to take at first but then accepted it after Tomoyo had mouthed the word order.

"Hello Sakura-chan?" Eriol hesitated to say.

"Eriol-kun! I can't believe it! Why didn't you contact us immediately? Did everything go well?" Sakura asked with much enthusiasm.

"Uhm, I didn't tell her yet and well it's been a bit strange here so I'll just tell you when we come back! Sorry Sakura-chan!" Eriol said and hung up the phone.

"My you're a bit rude there my little servant. Why did you hung up on your friend?" Tomoyo asked a bit amused about Eriol's reaction.

"What do you want me to say? I had become her best friend's servant whom by the way is a vampire?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

"Of course not but I really enjoyed your reaction there! It's priceless I should have taken a video of it!" Tomoyo said trying to control her laughter.

"Tomoyo-sama, everything's ready now. We can leave in a few minutes." Yuko said interrupting Eriol and Tomoyo's talk.

"Okay. Has Aerish left yet?" Tomoyo asked Yuko turning into her serious mode.

"Not yet Tomoyo-sama." Yuko answered while leading the way outside.

"What do you mean we can leave? Where are we going?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Oh I forgot I didn't tell you yet right? We're heading to Greece." Tomoyo replied.

"Why are we going there?" Eriol asked a bit suspicious.

"You'll see when we got there." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Tomoyo-sama, I'll be going now." Aerish said with a bow.

"Alright please be careful." Tomoyo said to Aerish worriedly.

"She's not coming with us?" Eriol asked.

"No, she had a different assignment." Tomoyo just simply replied.

0o0o0o0o0

"You're Yuko right? Is Tomoyo asleep?" Eriol asked the red haired girl.

"Yeah, I just made sure that the light in her room is on." Yuko said.

"Why would you want her light to be on?" Eriol asked.

"The mistress gets afraid when it's dark so we had to make sure that the light in her room will always be on." Yuko said.

"Tomoyo afraid? You're kidding right?" Eriol asked unable to believe that Tomoyo gets scared easily.

"No, I'm not. I believe it's the cause of what had happened to her when she was just about 6 years old." Yuko said.

"What happened then?" Eriol asked.

"I had no rights to tell you about the mistress's past. You should just ask her yourself." Yuko said.

"I guess you're right. By the way Aerish had told me about how Tomoyo had saved her. Is it true?" Eriol asked still not believing what Aerish had said to him.

"Yes it is. In fact she had saved me as well when I thought that my life will soon reach its end." Yuko said remembering the time that Tomoyo had save her from the town people.

"You're saved as well? Can you tell me about it?" Eriol asked.

"Of course. Back then the only thing that I know to survive is by being a thief. One day I had just snatch someone's bag but I didn't know that she was the town's mayor's wife so the town people had run after me. By that time I had run with all my might so that they'll not catch me but unfortunately they catched up with me. They tied me up and since I had so many sins for those people, they thought that the best punishment for me is my death. When they were about to beheaded me, that's when the mistress had arrived."

*flashback*

"Can I ask what she had done to have this punishment?" an amethyst eyed girl asked the town people.

"She's a thief and she deserves to die." One of the town people said.

"But isn't killing someone also a sin? You should also be punished if you kill her." The amethyst eyed girl asked.

"You're just a little girl and you don't understand these things. We're not committing a crime here; we're just giving justice to those whom this girl had robbed." Another one of the town people said.

"How about I buy her from you? Would that amend her from her sins?" the girl asked.

"You can't just buy her. You're still a little girl." Another one said.

"Will this be enough?" the girl asked while handing them a briefcase full of money.

"W-well alright do whatever you want with her. We don't care anymore." One of the town people said shocked on how much the little girl had given them just for the life of the robber.

"Thank you! All right from now on you'll be my servant that is if you want to of course?" the little girl said facing Yuko.

"Who are you?" Yuko asked still confuse on what had just happened.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and you are?" the little girl introduced herself.

"I'm Yuko. Thank you for saving me." Yuko said gratefully.

"Will you be my servant? I got to warn you if you say yes to me there'll be no going back." Tomoyo said to her with a warning tone.

"You know for a little girl, you're too matured but you had saved my life and right now it already belongs to you. So, it'll be my honor to be your servant." Yuko said kneeling down on her one knee.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said before offering her hand to help her stand up.

*end of flashback*

"After that she turned you into a vampire?" Eriol asked her.

"Yes and I'd never regretted that decision. The mistress is very kind and she cares for all of us even for you though you may not believe but she does." Yuko told him before leaving.

"Could it be possible that Sonomi-san was also saved by her?" Eriol asked himself before going to his room.

0o0o0o0

What do you think about this chapter just click the review button below and tell me what you think also I would like to thank all those who had reviewed this fic…

_poochyyxx_

_James Birdsong_

_asteriaphoebe_

_Spinel_745_

_Shanaa12_

_aisho_

dangerette

aerish92

Thank You!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey there everyone again, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I had really made my day very wonderful. _

_James Birdsong__ - *hugs* Thank you for always reviewing my works. You're really one of the best!_

_Shanaa12 __– Yep, Eriol's still a sorcerer and thank you for your review!_

_mistYCAL0909 __– Eriol did come to Japan to help Sakura. Thanks for reviewing my story as well._

_Spinel745__ – Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you find this fic interesting. Thank you!_

_DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is not mine and never will be. *sigh*_

**Chapter 7**

"Eriol-kun? Tomoyo-sama is looking for you." Sonomi said to the young sorcerer.

"What would she want now?" Eriol grunted while making his way to Tomoyo's room.

"Hello there my dear little servant, can you fetch me some irises and please don't give them to me today. Just give it to me tomorrow morning before I wake up okay? Oh and could you bring me my breakfast as well when you come to bring them tomorrow?" Tomoyo said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Of all the flowers that you could request why would you choose irises? You're really weird sometimes you know." Eriol said before leaving Tomoyo.

0o0o0o0

"Oh hey there Eriol, have you gone to the mistress already?" Sonomi asked Eriol while holding and empty vase.

"Yes and she asked me to bring her some irises tomorrow morning. What's that for?" Eriol asked pointing to the empty vase.

"Oh this? The mistress instructed me to bring this vase to her room." Sonomi said slightly lifting the empty vase up.

"She gives us some weird orders today." Eriol said

"She also seemed to be always deep in thought these past few days. I wonder if the mistress is alright?" Sonomi said a bit worried for her mistress.

"Oh. She'll be fine and by the way do you know why we're here?" Eriol asked.

"We always go here every year and we never know why the mistress always wants to go here. The only thing that I know is that the mistress had lived here in her early childhood." Sonomi said.

"I never knew that she lived here. I thought that she had always lived in Japan." Eriol commented.

"Well, the mistress had moved to Japan when she was just turning seven and that's also the time when I had first met the mistress." Sonomi said remembering the time when she had first met Tomoyo.

"Let me guess she had saved you as well?" Eriol asked.

"Yes but it seems like you don't believe it." Sonomi concluded.

"Well, I just can't help it after everything that I had just found out about her. It's just so hard to believe that she could be someone that all of you had been saying." Eriol said still being stubborn.

"Then I hope you'll believe it after I'll tell you how I had met the mistress. That time my daughter had just died by some unknown disease. I thought that my world had been crushed by a thousand pieces. Then, I had started drinking until I passed out and because of it I had lost my job and became broke. I had decided to just end my life that way I'll be with my precious daughter again so I jumped off the cliff. At first I thought that I was already dead but when I woke up I saw the mistress looking at me worriedly with those amethyst eyes of hers I knew that I'm still alive. Then do you know what she had said to me?" Sonomi asked him with a very beautiful smile on her face.

"She said that she's glad that you're alive?" Eriol guessed.

"No, she said that she was sorry for making me like her and of course I was confused on what she meant. I asked her what she meant by that and then she explained everything to me and she had also given me a choice if I want to stay with her or just go on my own. She also offered that I could stay in her house for the time being until I made my decision which you now know what I had made. With just the little time that I had stayed at her home I had noticed that she's just all alone in her home so I asked her where her parents and that's when she told me that she no longer have any. After I heard that from her I felt sad for her even if she is a vampire, at that time she's still a little six year old girl who needs someone to look after her. So you see I think that's what everyone of us see in the mistress; we all want her to be happy to think that even though her parents were now gone she still have us as her family." Sonomi finished her story.

"Wow what a wonderful speech delivery but you may be right. I better be going now if I want to find some irises." Eriol said with a wave of his hand.

0o0o0o0o0

It's about five in the morning and it's obvious that the reincarnation of the world's greatest magician has not gotten enough sleep due to his task on finding irises in the middle of the night but luckily he did found a meadow full of irises which were all in full bloom. He had already arranged the flowers in a bouquet and was already on his way to Tomoyo's room. When he got there' he took a peek first at the door before entering the room. He saw Tomoyo perfectly sleeping on her bed. His heart skipped a couple of beats just by seeing his plum blossom who looked like an angle at that moment. Once he had recovered from his Lala Land, he decided that it's about time to wake Tomoyo up.

"Tomoyo wake up it's already morning." Eriol said while shaking the amethyst eyed girl.

"Hmmm? Oh Eriol, good morning!" Tomoyo said with unusual cheerfulness.

"Good morning as well. Here are the irises that you had asked me to get you." Eriol said handing her the flowers.

"Eriol you could have said it in a more cheerful way like Tomoyo I have a surprise for you or something like that." Tomoyo said while pouting which Eriol found very cute.

"Let's just put that aside. For now, you have to play the piano for me?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"You're really weird today. Alright it's not like I have any choice. What do you want me to play for you?" Eriol asked while tuning the piano.

"I want you to play 'Without Words'. I heard you play it once in our school so I wanted to hear it again." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Okay." Eriol said before starting to play the piano. The first notes that he had played were really sad and he could see that Tomoyo had closed her eyes while listening to him play. He had kept on watching the amethyst eyed girl with pure admiration.

'Since it's already like this I'll just forget about everything. Right now you're not a vampire and I'm not a sorcerer. We're just ordinary high school students with such normal lives. You are the girl whom I had loved for years and right now I'll admit it and never deny this. I know you're still oblivious to my feelings but while I'm looking at you right now, I'll express all my love for you in this song that I'm playing. Once I had finished playing this song we'll be back to the reality that I hate you and your own kind and I'll once again return to denying how much I love you.' Eriol thought to himself while looking at Tomoyo with much tenderness. He saw that there was a small droplet of water near Tomoyo's eyes. He wanted to remove those tears away from her beautiful face but the song's now coming to its end. After the song has ended he himself had his tears falling from his own eyes.

"Thank you for playing that song for me." Tomoyo said while getting her tears off of her eyes.

"It's okay so what's your next request?" Eriol asked recovering from the previous event.

"You have to prepare my breakfast. I want pancakes with lots of maple syrup!" Tomoyo said in a very cheerful tone again.

"Then it's a good thing that I had already made some pancakes earlier. Come on." Eriol said while leading the way to the dining area.

"Eriol-kun you really made such wonderful pancakes!" Tomoyo said cheery.

'She's so cute when she acts like that.' Eriol thought blushing furiously. "Tomoyo-san, you have some maple syrup on your cheek." Eriol said while wiping the maple syrup from Tomoyo's face.

"Thank you Eriol-kun!"

"Uhm.. yeah… Are you done?" Eriol struggled to say.

"Yup! So next let's go hiking! I want to see where you had gotten those pretty irises!" Tomoyo said dragging Eriol out of the house.

0o0o0o0

"This place hasn't really changed at all since I had been here." Tomoyo said.

"You mean you've been here before and you didn't even tell me where to find irises?" Eriol said a bit sarcastic.

"Yes I've been here when I was just six years old. This place really holds a lot of memories for me." Tomoyo said with a glint of loneliness.

"So what's your next request Tomoyo-sama?" Eriol said noticing the sad look on Tomoyo's eyes.

"You're extremely obedient today; my little servant but I just want to relax in this meadow for now." Tomoyo said before closing her eyes while lying beside the irises.

"Don't say that we go all the way here in Greece just so you can relax?" Eriol said incredibly.

"Well a little bit but we're really here for a visit." Tomoyo said with her eyes still closed.

"Who are we visiting?" Eriol asked curiously.

"You'll meet him soon." Tomoyo simply said before completely drifting off to sleep.

"Him? We're visiting a boy? I wonder what he's relationship with Tomoyo?" Eriol thought out loud with obvious jealousy.

0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 7 everyone. Did you like it? I hope you did and please review! So can you guess who they had visited? I bet that you'll have a hard time figuring it out. Hahaha… Well I had left you in a cliff hanger but what can I do? I'm evil! Sorry! Oh and thank you for all those who had reviewed this fic.

_poochyyxx_

_James Birdsong_

_asteriaphoebe_

_Spinel_745_

_Shanaa12_

_aisho_

_dangerette_

_aerish92_

_mistYCAL0909_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there everyone! I'm back! I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating this fic. I just had so many things to do these past few months but I promise to update this frequently. Oh and I would like to thank those who had reviewed this fic. Also I'm so sorry for leaving you in a cliff hanger for a very long time but no worries here it is the answer to the last chapter's question.

Shanaa12 – Sorry for not updating soon but here it is… The boy will be revealed now.

Spinel745 – thanks for taking the time to guess and you'll soon find out whether your right or wrong in this chappie..

Tomoyo-amethyst – she does seem creepy right? But in this chapter you'll see a whole new side of Tomoyo and I hope that with this chapter you'll find Tomoyo a lot less creepy.

Thanks also for those who had reviewed the previous chapters of this fic…

_mistYCAL0909_

_James Birdsong_

_Dangerette_

_Aerish92_

_Krissy_

_Aisho_

_asteriaphoebe_

_poochyyxx_

**Chapter 8**

Eriol didn't realize that he himself had drifted off to sleep as well. It's already dark and he had just noticed that Tomoyo's no longer there. With one swift move, he immediately jumped off to his feet and was determined to look for the amethyst eyed girl.

'_She couldn't have left me right?'_ Eriol asked to himself. He didn't know why but his feet were dragging him towards the part of the meadow were the irises bloom better than the other parts of the meadow. When he reach the farthest side of the meadow, there he saw Tomoyo sitting in front of a somewhat looks like a tomb to him. He was about to approach her when he noticed something sparkled near her eyes.

'_Were those tears?'_ He thought to himself. At first he had hesitated on approaching her but he still walk towards the girl's side. He saw that there was a name written in the tomb. He tried to read it but the name was written in Greek and he can't read it.

"It's Suoh Daidouji." Eriol heard Tomoyo say in a very soft voice.

"Huh?" Was all he's able to say.

"If you're wondering what's written in this tomb, it's Suoh Daidouji." Tomoyo explained and before Eriol could asked her who he is she continued. "He was my big brother and today was the day that he had died." Tomoyo said with a sad smile. Eriol wanted to say something anything just to make his plum blossom feel better but he just stayed there looking at her as if waiting for her to continue.

"On my 6th birthday he was the first one to wake me up and greet me a happy birthday. Also on that day he had given me a bouquet of irises and after that he played the song that he had composed just for my birthday. We had eaten pancakes with a lot of maple syrup that day as well and when we had finished breakfast, big brother asked me to come with him and he'll show me where he had gotten those irises that he gave me. We had gone here at this same meadow and just relaxed here until it's time for us to eat our lunch. We were on our way to our house when we smelled blood. It's not just ordinary blood but it's a vampire's blood…" Tomoyo said incoherently with tears continuously flowing down her cheeks. She had stayed silent for a couple of minutes staring at the tomb when suddenly a strike of lightning flash from the night sky.

Eriol suddenly felt a pair of trembling hands grab his arm. When he looked at his side he saw Tomoyo's face full of fear and her whole body shaking. He didn't know how to calm her down so he just spread his arms around her trembling body while reassuring her that he'll protect her. He didn't know how long they had stayed in the meadow in the same position but he know that they had been gone for a very long time that he's sure that Tomoyo's servants were now very worried for her safety. He was about to tell Tomoyo that they should go home but he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake Tomoyo up so he just lift her into his arms and went towards the mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A few minutes had passed and they had arrived the mansion and as Eriol expected Sonomi and the other servants were very worried about where their mistress is now.

"Mistress!" Sonomi immediately ran after she saw Eriol carrying Tomoyo.

"What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"Yuko asked with pure worry.

"Don't worry she just fell asleep." Eriol said and then continued. "I'll bring her to her room now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Eriol had already put Tomoyo on her bed, he can't help but notice that Tomoyo is like an angel when she's sleeping. In fact even if she's not sleeping she looks like an angel.

'_What's really on your mind Tomoyo? There are times when you're so evil and there are time when you're being kind even if you don't want to admit it and most of all there are times when you look like you're so fragile that you can break anytime just like today. I hope there's a way that I can help you but I don't know how. After I heard your story it seems like we're almost the same losing our parents at such a young age but I still can't understand what you're really thinking.'_ Eriol thought but then he was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Don't go please don't leave me! Big brother!"

"Tomoyo, wake up your just dreaming!" Eriol said while trying to wake her up.

When Tomoyo woke up he saw tears in her eyes and he didn't know what he's thinking but he just suddenly hugged Tomoyo to comfort her. At that moment Eriol felt like everything is so right yet so wrong then it came to him. He had already decided.

'Now I know that even though you're a vampire, it'll still not change the fact that I'm in love with you and I will never deny it ever again. I'll protect you and make you happy with all my strength. I love you Tomoyo Daidouji.' Eriol thought to himself while hugging the plum blossom in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay I guess that's all for now. I'm sorry for this short chapter and for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry! Oh and please review thanks… XD


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I'm so happy that I had received reviews so fast. So as a thank you to all of you, I'll give you a mini chapter. XD

Tomoyo-amethyst – yay! I'm glad that you did see a different Tomoyo but in the next chapter I'll return the somewhat cold Tomoyo but no worries she's not pure evil. XD and yes Eriol is indeed very nice to accept Tomoyo but what can we do he's inlove.. XD

James Birdsong – I do hope that you did found chapter 7 and 8 wonderful and here's a short chapter for you. XD

Also thank you for the other readers that had read and reviewed this story.

_mistYCAL0909_

Shanaa12

_Dangerette_

_Spinel745_

_Aerish92_

_Krissy_

_Aisho_

_asteriaphoebe_

_poochyyxx_

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Tomoyo woke up seeing Eriol's sleeping form beside her bed. She can't help but smile and she reached to caress his face. At the contact of her hand with his face, he noticed that his temperature seems to be high. Immediately Tomoyo stand up from her bed and called Sonomi.

"Sonomi! Come here at once!" Tomoyo called out.

"Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" Sonomi appeared as soon as she was called.

"I want you to get some medicine for fever and bring me a damp towel in a basin with cold water." Tomoyo told Sonomi.

As soon as Sonomi left, Tomoyo immediately went to Eriol's side to lay him on her bed. Soon afterwards Sonomi returned with the medicine and towel.

"Is there anything else you want me to do mistress? Shouldn't I call a doctor?" Sonomi asked.

"Oh yeah please do and hurry." Tomoyo told her.

Tomoyo put the dampen towel on Eriol's forehead and she waited for the doctor to arrived while tending to the sick Eriol. After an hour a doctor had arrived and checked on Eriol. The doctor had said that it's just a slight fever from exhaustion and that made Tomoyo relieved but at the same time guilty for requesting a lot from Eriol yesterday. She can feel her tears flowing from her eyes with all the guilt.

"If something happens to you, I would never ever forgive myself." Tomoyo said.

"Relax it's just a fever so don't cry okay? Tomoyo-sama?" Tomoyo was surprised and saw Eriol smiling at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need to sleep more?" Tomoyo asked Eriol with worry evident on her whole face.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know these past two days; you seem to be the Tomoyo I had known when I first came to Japan, the Tomoyo that always follows Sakura-chan with her video camera in her hand and not the Tomoyo that I met when I first saw you as a vampire." Eriol said.

Tomoyo didn't react to whatever he said and just left the room.

'_The Tomoyo that you first met was fake Eriol. The real Tomoyo is the one that you met as a vampire and no one else.'_ Tomoyo mentally answered him before proceeding to her study.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for now. Though it's king of short I hoped that you liked it and please review. Thanks… XD


	10. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
